


Father and Son

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past, Revelations, Tatort Münster, Unknown Fatherhood, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Es hätte alles so schön sein können. Es ist Sommer, das Wochenende steht vor der Tür und bald wird geheiratet.Was aber, will die fremde Frau von Boerne?





	1. Wochenendwetter: Heiter mit aufziehenden Gewitterwolken

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Idee verfolgt mich schon einige Monate. Jetzt ist es Zeit, sie aufzuschreiben :-)

Noch ein paar Wörter, dann würde der Bericht endlich fertig sein. Silke Haller lehnte sich in ihrem, nein Boernes, Stuhl zurück. 

Bald würde sie Feierabend machen und nach Hause fahren. Das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und der Wetterbericht prophezeite frühsommerlich warme Temperaturen. 

Sie tippte ihr Schlusswort, speicherte den Bericht und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse. 

Jetzt, ohne das Tippen auf der Tastatur, war es totenstill, hier im Allerheiligsten. 

Das Wortspiel ließ sie lächeln. Totenstill in der Rechtsmedizin. 

Das Geräusch der Tür durchbrach diese Stille und Silke stand auf.

Ob das schon Boerne war? Womöglich hatte der Termin bei Gericht nicht so lange gedauert, wie erwartet. 

Sie verließ das Büro und trat in den Sektionssaal. 

„Hallo, jemand da? KF?“ Hörte sie eine Frauenstimme fragen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Die Frau wandt sich ihr zu. Sie war groß und attraktiv, das brünette Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über die Schultern und das kurze Kleid ließ ihre langen Beine wahrscheinlich noch länger erscheinen als sie eigentlich waren.

„Guten Tag, ich suche Professor Boerne.“

Die Stimme der Frau klang arrogant. Gleichzeitig jedoch meinte Silke, Aufregung hören zu können.

„Der ist nicht im Hause. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen?“

Die Frau musterte Sie von oben herab.

„Wohl kaum. Wann kommt er wieder?“

Silke straffte sich bevor sie antwortete. 

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber wie schon gesagt...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, die andere schnitt ihr scharf das Wort ab:

„Sie können mir nicht helfen. Das ist etwas privates. Nichts, was irgendeine dahergelaufene Obduktionshelferin etwas angeht.“

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie darüber nach der fremden Frau Paroli zu bieten, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu die Contenance zu wahren.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, Sie nehmen dort vorne Platz und warten auf ihn.“

Wortlos steuerte die Unbekannte auf den Stuhl zu und setze sich. 

Silke ging ins Büro, zog ihren Kittel aus und hängte ihn an den Haken. Dabei beobachtete Sie die unbekannte Frau durch die Glasscheiben. Sie hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen.

Wer war diese Frau, die so selbstverständlich in die Rechtsmedizin marschierte und nach Boerne fragte? Ganz so, als würde sie ihn kennen. Gut kennen.

Nachdem sie den PC heruntergefahren und die Ordnung auf dem Schreibtisch wiederhergestellt hatte, nahm Silke ihre Handtasche und verließ das Büro wieder.  
Sie würde jetzt nach Hause gehen und die unsympathische Unbekannte würde draußen warten müssen. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich mache jetzt Feierabend und alleine können Sie hier nicht bleiben.“

Die Brünette warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sie wollen mich rauswerfen? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dazu befugt sind.“

Silke schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

„Entweder, Sie verlassen jetzt freiwillig das Institut oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, den Sicherheitsdienst zu rufen.“

Die Unbekannte blieb sitzen.

„Rufen Sie, wen sie wollen. Ich warte hier auf KF.“

Gerade als Silke etwas erwidern wollte, schwang die Tür offen und Boerne kam mit wehendem Jackett herein.

„Silke, du bist noch hier?“

Von seiner Position konnte Boerne die zweite Frau nicht sehen und steuerte lächelnd auf seine Assistentin zu.

„Schön, dass du noch hier bist. Dann können wir ja gleich zusammen...“ Er stockte und es schien, als würde ihm mit einem Mal alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen. „Isabel?“

Silke zuckte innerlich zusammen. War das etwa Boernes Exfrau?

„KF, gut, dass du endlich da bist. Diese Person hier wollte mich gerade rauswerfen.“

Boerne straffte sich und trat dicht neben Silke.

„Diese _Person_ hat alles Recht dich hier raus zu werfen. Was willst du?“

Selten hatte Silke Boerne so erlebt. Aus seiner Stimme troff Verachtung und sein Blick war finster.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Allein. Es ist wichtig.“

Die Frau stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf Boerne zu.

„Egal was es ist, Isabel, wir können das gleich hier klären.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gewiss nicht. Es ist etwas privates.“

Boerne legte Silke eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Also rede!“

Bevor Isabel etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Silke das Wort.

„Hör zu, Karl, ich mache jetzt einfach Feierabend und fahre nach Hause, okay?“

Eigentlich sah sie es nicht ein, das Feld zu räumen, wollte aber Boerne nicht noch mehr in die Bredouille bringen.

„In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns nachher zuhause.“

Der entsetzte Blick von Boernes Exfrau entging Silke nicht, als sie sich umdrehte und das Institut verließ.


	2. Ich stehe lieber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz kurzes Zwischenkapitelchen ;-)

„Also, was willst du?“

Boerne machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

„Am besten du setzt dich.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich stehe lieber.“

„Ist der Zwerg deine neue Freundin?“

Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter.

„Wir heiraten in zwei Monaten. Aber darum geht es ja wohl gerade nicht. Nochmal: Was willst du?“ 

Isabel atmete tief ein und genauso tief wieder aus. Dann begann sie zu sprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, was wird sie ihm wohl beichten? 
> 
> Ich ahne, dass ihr es ahnt ;-)


	3. The boy on the stairs

Die gesamte Heimfahrt über hatte Silke sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum Boernes Exfrau plötzlich aufgetaucht war und etwas privates mit ihm zu besprechen hatte.

Wollte sie ihn zurück? Warum sollte sie nach alle den Jahren? Nein, das war völlig absurd.  
Brauche sie Geld? Soweit Silke wusste, kam Boernes Exfrau aus einem reichen Elternhaus, aber was hieß das schon?   
Oder ging es um etwas ganz anderes?

Sie parkte ihren Wagen, stieg aus und nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz. Das letzte freie Wochenende war schon eine Weile her und umso mehr freute sie sich auf die kommenden zwei Tage. Und sie beschloss, dass an dieser Vorfreude auch das Auftauchen von Isabel nichts ändern würde. 

Vor der Haustür blieb sie abrupt stehen. Auf den Stufen saß ein Junge. Als er sie sah sprang er auf, warf dabei seinen Rucksack um und strich sich hektisch die Hose glatt.

„Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?“

Der Junge, sie schätzte ihn auf etwa dreizehn, lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Guten Tag. Ja, vielleicht können Sie mir helfen. Ich suche jemanden.“

Silke zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und wen suchst du?“

„Meinen Vater. Ich glaube, dass er hier wohnt.“

Spontan dachte Silke an Thiels Sohn, dann jedoch wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lukas mittlerweile deutlich älter sein musste als ihr Gegenüber. Herrn Obiak schloss sie gleich aus mehreren Gründen aus. Bliebe also nur noch... Sie schluckte hart.

„Wie heißt denn dein Vater?“

Sie sah, wie der Junge sich auf die Lippe biss und ein zerschlissenes Blatt Papier aus der Hosentasche zog.   
Noch ehe er es aufgefaltet hatte, wusste Silke, was er da in der Hand hielt. 

Es war das Titelblatt des letzten Ärzteblattes. Darin war ein Interview mit Boerne abgedruckt gewesen. 

„Na, dann komm mal mit rein.“

Sie ging an ihm vorbei uns schloss die Haustür auf. 

„Sie kennen ihn also?“

Der Junge folgte ihr in den Flur und die Stufen zur Wohnungstür hinauf. 

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ziemlich gut sogar.“


	4. Der verlorene Sohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich tatsächlich geplant, dass Isabel ihrem Sohn vorgaukelt, sein Vater sei tot. Aber irgendwie hat es sich dann doch anders ergeben.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das all die Jahre verheimlicht hast!“

Boerne war außer sich. Er hätte seiner Exfrau vieles zugetraut, aber dass sie ihm dreizehn Jahre lang seinen Sohn vorenthalten hatte, das überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft bei Weitem. Und es machte ihn unsagbar wütend. 

„Was hast du ihm denn erzählt? Dass ich tot bin?“ 

Er schrie die Worte viel lauter heraus, als er wollte. 

Isabel, aus der die anfängliche Kampfeslust gewichen zu sein schien, ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das nicht ernstes mit uns war. Eine einmalige Sache.“

„Eine einmalige Sache? Herrgott Isabel, wir waren verheiratet!“

Er trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Das hier konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

„Es tut mir leid. Es war ein Fehler. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Jetzt müssen wir ihn erst mal wiederfinden.“

Boerne stutzte. Wiederfinden?

„Was soll das heißen? Ist er weg?“

Isabel schluchzte nun.

„Ich fürchte er ist weggelaufen um dich zu suchen. Deswegen bin ich nach Münster gekommen.“

Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog Boerne sein Handy aus der Tasche seines Jacketts und war im Begriff, Thiels Nummer zu wählen.

„Ich habe ihn schon als vermisst gemeldet. Zuhause in Stuttgart.“

„Seit wann ist er weg?“

„Seit gestern Morgen.“


	5. Boerne en miniature

„So, nun setz dich erst mal.“

Silke deutete auf die Couch. 

„Und dann erzählst du mir mal der Reihe nach, was passiert ist. Wie heißt du überhaupt?“

Der Junge setzte sich in die linke Ecke des Sofas und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Ich heiße Jonas.“

Silke nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Also gut, Jonas. Ich bin Silke.“

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie.

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Silke.“

Sie hätte nun eigentlich so etwas sagen sollen wie _„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“_, doch sie brachte nichts dergleichen zustande.

Die ganze Szenerie erschien ihr vollkommen unwirklich. Da saß ein Junge neben ihr auf dem Sofa, der vorgab Boernes Sohn zu sein. Ein Junge, der, bei näherem Hinsehen, tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Boerne hatte und dessen höfliche Manieren ihn erst recht wie eine Miniaturausgabe ihres Verlobten wirken ließen.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, begann Jonas zu erzählen.

„Ich bin heute Morgen mit dem Zug hier angekommen. Aus Stuttgart. Meine Mutter weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Die hat mich mein ganzes Leben lang belogen. Hat behauptet, dass sie meinen Vater nie richtig gekannt hat.“

Er schlug wütend mit den Händen auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht?“

Jonas schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, die ist wahrscheinlich froh, dass ich weg bin.“

Silke legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Wie hast du denn herausgefunden wer den Vater ist?“

Sie hatte sich bewusst dagegen entschieden, schnellstmöglich Bescheid zu geben, dass der Junge bei ihr war. Ein bisschen würde sie Boernes Ex noch zappeln lassen.

„Ich hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass sie mir nicht die Wahrheit über meinen Vater gesagt hat. Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich ein Foto gefunden, auf dem meine Mutter mit einem Mann abgebildet ist. Hinten drauf stand _„KF und ich, Sommer '99“_. Ich bin 2000 geboren.“

Er sah Silke an und lächelte. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Boerne war frappierend. Nicht nur optisch, nein, auch seine Ausdrucksweise und vor allem seine Gestik erinnerten sie stark an den Mann, der jahrelang ihr Chef gewesen war, bevor ihre Beziehung eine deutliche Wendung genommen hatte.

„So und dann hast du eins und eins zusammengezählt und bist davon ausgegangen, dass dieser Mann auf dem Foto dein Vater ist?“

Jonas nickte.

„Ja, genau. Und ich habe sie auf das Foto angesprochen. Da hat sie mir dann verraten, dass KF für Karl Friedrich steht. Aber an seinen Nachnamen konnte sie sich angeblich nicht erinnern. Genauso wenig daran, wo er herkam.“

„Und wie hast du das dann herausgefunden?“

Wieder faltete Jonas die Titelseite des Ärzteblattes auseinander. 

„Der Vater von meinem Freund Ben ist Arzt. Pädiater. Als ich letztes Wochenende bei Ben übernachtet habe, lag diese Ärztezeitung auf dem Tisch. Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig. Auf dem Foto hatte er keinen Bart und natürlich sah er jünger aus, aber ich hab ihn gleich erkannt. Ich habe es Ben erzählt und der hat mir das Titelblatt und das Interview raus gerissen. Der Rest war dann einfach. Ein paar Klicks im Internet und ich hatte diese Adresse hier.“

Silke schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. 

„Und dann bist du zuhause abgehauen?“

Jonas nickte verlegen. 

„Ja, ich will einfach wissen wie er so ist. Ich habe mir mein ganzes Leben versucht vorzustellen wie mein Vater sein könnte und wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn von Anfang an gekannt hätte.“

„Ich glaube, du bist ihm sehr ähnlich.“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich im Gesicht des Jungen aus. 

„Wie gut kennen Sie meinen Vater eigentlich?“

Jetzt musste Silke lachen. 

„Nun, ich denke, ich kenne ihn ziemlich gut. Zumindest gut genug um ihn bald zu heiraten.“

Jonas Augen wurden groß. Auch das erinnerte Silke unweigerlich an Boerne. Grüne Augen, die vor lauter Faszination über etwas immer größer zu werden schienen. 

„Sie sind seine Verlobte? Also ist das hier seine Wohnung?“

„Ganz genau. Und nicht nur das. Wir arbeiten auch zusammen.“

Ungläubig schüttelte Jonas den Kopf.

„Sag mal, Jonas, möchtest du etwas trinken? Oder hast du Hunger?“

Sie sah sofort, dass ihm die Frage unangenehm war.

„Na ja, ich habe heute Morgen am Bahnhof ein Brötchen gegessen. Seitdem...“

Silke unterbrach ihn indem sie aufstand und ihm aufmunternd zunickte. 

„Komm, ich mach dir was und dann erzählst du mir, wie du hier nach Münster gekommen bist.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genau so stelle ich mir Alberich in dieser Situation vor. 
> 
> Der Junge wird ohne wenn und aber mit rein genommen, kriegt ein Brot geschmiert und kann erst mal erzählen. 
> 
> Und dass sie Boernes fiese Ex ganz bewusst noch ein bisschen schmoren lässt, auch das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen ;-) 
> 
> Die zeitliche Einordnung der ganzen Geschichte ist übrigens nur so grob übern Daumen ;-)


	6. Fight or Flight?

„Ich denke, ich sollte ins Hotel fahren. Hier zu sitzen und mit dir zu diskutieren bringt ja doch nichts. Das hat es ja noch nie.“

„Das sieht dir ähnlich. Wenn es unbequem wird, rennst du weg. Aber das ist ja nichts neues.“

Isabel erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte.

„Hier“, sie hielt ihm eine Visitenkarte hin. „Ruf mich an, falls er bei dir auftaucht.“

Boerne begutachtete die Karte. In verschnörkelter Schrift war darauf _„Isabel Brandt – Innenarchitektur“_ zu lesen. Sie hatte also ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen.

Nicht, dass es Boerne verwundert oder gar verletzt hätte. Nein, dafür war zu viel Zeit vergangen. Trotzdem sah es seltsam aus, erinnerte er sich doch an ganz ähnliche Visitenkarten, die Isabel nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte drucken lassen. 

„Bist du deshalb nicht persönlich zum Scheidungstermin erschienen? Weil ich es dann gesehen hätte?“

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, drehte sich Isabel herum und verschwand durch die Tür. 

Boerne blieb zurück, drehte die Visitenkarte in seinen Händen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Was würde Silke sagen? Wie sollte er ihr überhaupt beibringen, dass er offensichtlich einen Sohn hatte? Würde sie ihn trotzdem heiraten?

Er seufzte. Natürlich würde sie ihn trotzdem heiraten. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie seinen Sohn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Denn so war sie. Liebevoll, herzlich und auf dem Boden geblieben. Diese unglaubliche Frau, in der er viel zu lange nur seine überaus versierte Assistentin gesehen hatte. Bis zu diesem Abend auf seinem Balkon vor fast zwei Jahren. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn lächeln. 

Er verließ das Institut. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu fahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend, an den Boerne denkt, findet sich in meiner Geschichte "Tachykardie" ;-)


	7. Gespräche überm Käsebrot

„Tja und dann hab ich mein Taschengeld zusammengekratzt und mir ein Zugticket gekauft. Heute Morgen bin ich in Münster angekommen und erst mal ein bisschen ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen. Die Adresse vom Rechtsmedizinischen Institut hatte ich mir auch notiert, aber irgendwie habe ich mich da nicht hin getraut. Irgendwann bin ich dann hier gelandet.“

Silke stellt einen Teller mit zwei Käsebroten vor Jonas auf den Tisch und goss erst ihm, dann sich selbst ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Wie lange hast du denn hier vor der Tür gesessen?“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung. Eine Weile.“

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

„Ich glaube, deine Mutter war vorhin im Institut.“

Jonas zuckte zusammen.

„Sie ist hier? In Münster?“

„Na ja, zumindest war eben jemand im Institut, der dringend mit Karl sprechen wollte. Über etwas privates. Groß, schlank, braunes Haar.“

Sie sah dem Jungen zu, wie er sein Brot kaute und offensichtlich diese neue Information verarbeitete.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mich sucht.“

„Wieso nicht? Sie ist deine Mutter.“

Er biss ein weiteres Mal in das Käsebrot und nahm sich Zeit beim Kauen.

„Wir haben kein gutes Verhältnis. Sie ist ja kaum da. Reist in der Weltgeschichte herum. Mal ein Auftrag in Dubai, dann wieder einer in den USA. Dass sie überhaupt gemerkt hat, dass ich weg bin, ist schon ein Wunder.“

Silke atmete tief durch. Der Junge tat ihr leid. 

„Und wer kümmert sich um dich?“

„Hm, früher hatte ich eine Nanny, dann immer wieder Au-Pairs. Im letzten halben Jahr war Mama nicht im Ausland, da hatte sie einen Auftrag in München. Da hat dann ihr letzter Freund ab und zu nach mir gesehen. Aber der ist auch seit zwei Monaten Geschichte.“

Im Treppenhaus waren Schritte zu hören. Schritte, die Silke nur zu gut kannte. Schritte, die ihr normalerweise ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberten, ihr nun aber eher Bauchschmerzen machten.  
Nicht nur sie hörte die Schritte. 

„Kommt da mein Vater?“

Jonas' Stimme zitterte. 

„Ja, das ist er. Am besten bleibst du erst mal hier und lässt mich mit ihm reden, okay?“

Der Junge nickte und als Silke das vertraute Klicken des Türschlosses hörte, ging sie in den Flur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe heute an anderer Stelle so oft das Wort "Käsebrot" gelesen, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als Silke ein Käsebrot schmieren zu lassen.
> 
> Obwohl so ein simples Käsebrot eigentlich ja viel zu banal für die Boerne'sche Küche scheint, oder?
> 
> Egal. KÄSEBROT!


	8. Er sitzt am Küchentisch (und isst Käsebrot)

Mit weichen Knien betrat Boerne die Wohnung. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte er darüber gegrübelt, wie er Silke erklären sollte, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Verschiedenste Möglichkeiten war er im Kopf durchgegangen und hatte sich zu guter Letzt dafür entschieden ihr einfach und unverblümt die Wahrheit zu sagen. 

Als Silke im Flur auftauchte und ihn warm anlächelte, spürte er Übelkeit aufsteigen, gepaart mit Angst, dass gleich alles, was er hier hatte, den Bach runter gehen würde. 

„Hallo, schön, dass du zuhause bist.“

Boerne erwiderte nichts, trat auf Silke zu, kniete sich hin und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Er sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein, schloss die Augen und sagte dann: 

„Silke, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Das da eben im Institut, das war meine Exfrau. Isabel. Aber wahrscheinlich bist du darauf schon selbst gekommen. Es gibt da etwas, von dem ich nichts wusste. Nein, nicht etwas. Jemanden. Es scheint, als habe ich einen Sohn.“

Silke schob ihn ein Stück von sich und er erwartete schon einen entsetzten Aufschrei, aber stattdessen legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte.

„Ich weiß. Er sitzt am Küchentisch.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodale, das wars erstmal, aber ich verspreche, es wird ganz bald weitergehen. In meinem Kopf ist die Geschichte nämlich eigentlich schon fertig. Inklusive einer sehr überraschenden Entwicklung. Aber keine Sorge, alles ganz fluffig und fein. <3
> 
> Ich mach mir jetzt ein Käsebrot, als Mitternachtssnack. Bämm!


	9. Erstkontakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da geht es auch schon weiter mit den nächsten beiden Kapiteln :-)

„Er ist hier?“ 

Boerne wurde blass um die Nase. 

„Ja, er saß vor der Haustür, als ich nach Hause kam. Als er erklärte, dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Vater sei, dachte ich erst kurz an Lukas Thiel, aber der müsste ja viel älter sein. Außerdem, na ja, spätestens, wenn man weiß, wessen Sohn er ist, kann man es sehen.“

Während sie sprach, hatte Silke die ganze Zeit gelächelt. Das beruhigte Boerne wenigstens insoweit, dass er sich um ihre Reaktion keine Sorgen mehr machen musste. Trotzdem waren Angst und Übelkeit keineswegs abgeklungen, nein, er spürte sie nun fast noch stärker. 

Gerade, als er darüber nachdachte, was er dem Jungen sagen würde, trat dieser auf den Flur.

Silke beobachtete die beiden. Während Jonas ein scheues Lächeln im Gesicht hatte, war Boernes Kinnlade heruntergeklappt und er sah den Jungen erschrocken an. Eins jedoch hatten sie gemeinsam. In ihrer beider Augen lag eine Faszination für das jeweilige Gegenüber.

„Guten Abend, Professor Boerne.“ 

Jonas streckte ihm die Hand hin und Boerne stand auf, um sie zu ergreifen. 

„Guten Abend, Jonas. Schön, dich kennenzulernen.“

Da standen sie sich nun gegenüber, eindeutig Vater und Sohn, und niemand wusste was er sagen sollte.

Silke, die ihren leichten Schock schon längst überwunden hatte, ergriff das Wort.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr euch ins Wohnzimmer zurückzieht und euch ein bisschen unterhaltet?“

„Das ist eine gute Idee.“ 

Boerne deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Wohnzimmertür und Jonas ging voraus.

„Silke,“ Boerne reichte ihr die Visitenkarte seiner Exfrau. „Ich weiß, sie war nicht besonders nett zu dir. Könntest du sie trotzdem anrufen und ihr sagen, dass er hier ist?“

Silke nahm ihm die Karte ab und nickte. 

„Sicher. Kümmer du dich um den Jungen.“

Boerne nickte dankbar, drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.


	10. Grabenkämpfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, kratzen sich Silke und Isabell gegenseitig die Augen aus oder werden sie am Ende noch best friends? :-P

Eine Weile drehte Silke die Visitenkarte in ihren Händen, dann griff sie nach dem Telefon.

Während sie aus dem Wohnzimmer undeutliches Gemurmel vernahm, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Brandt.“

Silke atmete noch einmal durch.

„Frau Brandt, hier spricht Silke Haller. Wir sind uns eben in der Rechtsmedizin begegnet. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid sagen, dass Ihr Sohn hier bei uns zuhause ist.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es stumm.

„Frau Brandt?“

„Ja, ich bin noch dran. Geht es ihm gut?“

„Ja, es geht ihm gut.“

Wieder wurde es still. 

„Möchten Sie herkommen?“

Zögernd hatte Isabel die Frage mit Ja beantwortet und Silke hatte ihr die Adresse genannt.

Eine viertel Stunde später klingelte es an der Haustür.  
Als Silke öffnete, stand dort nicht nur Isabel Brandt. Neben ihr grinste Herbert Thiel Silke ins Gesicht.

„Ah, die zukünftige Frau Professor“, sagte er und tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Is mein Sohn zuhause? Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich schon ne Fahrt hierher habe, dann kann ich ihn gleich mal besuchen.“

Silke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Frank zuhause ist, gesehen habe ich ihn zuletzt heute Morgen im Institut.“

Herbert zog an ihr vorbei und klopfte an Thiels Wohnungstür.

„Frankie? Bist du zuhause? Mach ma auf!“

Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür und Thiel streckte den Kopf in den Flur.

„Boah, Vaddern, machst du denn hier fürn Aufstand?“

Herbert schob sich an seinem Sohn vorbei in den dessen Wohnung.

„Moinsen Silke, musstest du ihn unbedingt rein...“ Thiel stockte, als er Isabel entdeckte.

„Oh, Sie habe ich ja gar nicht gesehen. Nabend.“ 

Isabel erwiderte den Gruß lediglich mit einem knappen Nicken und Thiel verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung.

„Na dann, kommen Sie mal mit rein.“

Silke stieg die wenigen Stufen empor und Isabel folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. 

Drinnen lotste Silke ihren einigermaßen ungebetenen Gast in die Küche. 

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich räume das hier nur eben weg.“

Sie griff nach dem Teller, auf dem noch ein kleiner Rest des Käsebrotes lag und stellte ihn neben die Spüle. Dann nahm sie Jonas' Glas vom Tisch und ersetzte es durch ein frisches.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“

Isabel seufzte und Silke konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, der diese Situation nicht ganz angenehm war. 

„Etwas hochprozentiges wäre mir zwar lieber, aber ja, danke.“

Silke goss Wasser in beide Gläser und setzte sich.

„Er saß hier vor der Tür, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin.“

Isabel sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen an.

„Und da haben Sie es nicht für nötig gehalten sofort anzurufen? Was glauben Sie eigentlich...“  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Silke war aufgesprungen und funkelte sie böse an.

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang! Erstens gibt es keinen Grund hier so herumzuschreien und zweitens wusste ich ja überhaupt nicht, dass Sie Karls Exfrau sind!“

Sie beobachtete, wie ein wenig Spannung aus Isabels Körper wich. 

„In Ordnung.“

Silke schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Na ja, in Ordnung ist hier ja wohl gerade gar nichts.“ 

Sie setzte sich wieder und wartete darauf, dass ihr Gegenüber etwas sagen würde. 

Eine Weile schwieg Isabel mit gesenktem Kopf, dann sah sie zu Silke auf. 

„Was hat Jonas Ihnen erzählt?“

Silke fasste kurz zusammen, was der Junge ihr gesagt hatte. Wie er auf Boernes Spur gekommen und letztlich vor ihrer Haustür gelandet war.

„Er hat auch gesagt, dass Sie oft weg sind und kein besonderes Verhältnis zu ihm haben. Jedenfalls denkt er das.“

Isabel fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Hat er Ihnen das einfach so gesagt?“

Silke nickte.

„Aber warum erzählt er das einer wildfremden Frau?“

„Vielleicht weil diese wildfremde Frau ihm zugehört hat?“

Aus dem Wohnzimmer waren Schritte zu hören und plötzlich stand Boerne in der Küchentür. Von Jonas war nichts zu sehen.

„Hallo Isabel.“

„KF, wo ist er?“

Boerne trat in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer und er möchte dich nicht sehen.“

Isabel sprang auf.

„Hast du ihm das eingeredet?“

Silke, die jetzt wieder stand, griff nach Isabels Arm. 

„Hey, was fällt Ihnen ein?“

Silke trat dicht an sie heran. 

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was Ihnen einfällt. Sie tauchen hier auf und lassen eine solche Bombe platzen und dann meinen Sie, dass Sie sich so aufführen können? Kein Wunder, dass Jonas Sie nicht sehen will.“

Boerne beobachtete die beiden Frauen, die unterschiedlicher kaum hätten sein können.

Isabel dunkelhaarig und groß, Silke blond und klein. Sehr klein. 

Isabel aufbrausend und oberflächlich, Silke vollkommen geerdet und tiefgründig. 

Gut, aufbrausend konnte auch sie sein, das wusste er nur zu genau. Allerdings kam das nur dann vor, wenn es um etwas ging, was ihr wirklich wichtig war. 

Warum er damals Isabel geheiratet hatte, konnte er sich heute nicht mehr wirklich erklären. Warum er bald Silke heiraten würde, war ihm dafür umso klarer. 

Sie war sein fehlendes Puzzlestück, nicht nur sein besseres Viertel, wie er sie so gerne nannte. Sie macht ihn ganz, machte ihn vollkommen. Und manchmal ärgerte es ihn maßlos, dass er das nicht schon früher erkannt hatte.

Isabel setzte sich wieder auf den Küchenstuhl und wirkte mit einem Mal seltsam fragil.

Boerne wusste, dass es besser war, hier Silke das Feld zu überlassen und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. 

Sie nickte ihm zu und verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln. Das kannte er sonst nur von Thiel. Ihr Blick sagte: „Geh schon, kümmer dich um den Jungen, ich kriege das hier schon hin.“

Und weil er wusste, dass er Silke immer vollkommen vertrauen konnte, verließ er den Raum und ließ die beiden Frauen allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaddern und Thiel mussten jetzt endlich wenigstens kurz auftauchen ;-) 
> 
> Die kommen aber später nochmal wieder, versprochen!


End file.
